Charlie's Angels Season 2
by P3Forever16
Summary: My take on the Charlie's Angels reboot. Season 2 has more of the angels' past coming to light. There is campy, fun, and craziness in this new season. Also, a special guest appearance of a certain angel will shake the angels to their cores.
1. Intro

_**I am continuing the Charlie's Angels reboot in my way. Please review and comment on what you think should happen in season 2.**_

**Opening**

Clip of an ocean and city of Miami, Florida is shown.

Charlie(Voice-Over): Once upon a time…there were three very different women.

Cut to: Clip of a woman with long brown hair named Eve hitting a man down with a shovel is shown.

Cut to: Clip of a woman with puffy black hair named Kate kicking a door down is shown.

Cut to: Clip of a woman with short blonde hair named Abby disarming a man of his gun and punching him in the chest is shown.

Charlie(Voice-Over): But now they work for me. My name is Charlie.

Flash to: Clips of Eve hair lying on a chair with her eyes closed, running through rain, and hiding behind a wall are shown.

Flash to: Clips of Kate running with a rifle, smiling to the right in a boat, and hiding behind a trashcan are shown.

Flash to: Clips of Abby hiding behind a wall, kicking while she is down, and smiling to the camera are shown.

Flash to: Clips of Bosley waking up in bed and smiling towards the camera are shown.

Flash to: Clip of Abby, Eve, and Kate holding hands and smiling while walking.

Cut to: Clip of the girls smiling at the camera separately in order from left to right(Abby, Eve, and Kate).

Flash to: The title(Charlie's Angels) appears in the sky.


	2. Clubbing With the Angels

At a bar, Eve sits, drinking a beer. A man sits down next to her and smiles at her. She smiles back and he says "Hello." She responds with "Hi." "So, do you like beer?" Eve replies with "Yes, I do. But don't get any ideas. I'm not someone you can just pick up at a bar." He laughs and places his hand on her back. Eve quickly grab his hand and breaks it. She punches him in the face and tosses him over the counter. Everyone in the bar looks at the scene. Eve tells him "Yeah, the last guy that told me that ended up with my foot up his ass. She picks up her beer and pours it on him. She says "Have a nice night." She grabs her purse and walks out the bar.

As she is going through her purse for her keys to her car, she hears people arguing behind bushes. She walks and hides behind a car by the bushes as she listens to the peoples' conversation. A man is saying "We've kidnapped him already. He's back at the factory!" A female voice replies "That wasn't the plan, James. You were only supposed to rob him!" He responded "He saw my face. We couldn't just let him go and get the cops!" "Fine! Ugh! Just go and keep him there until I tell the boss." Eve sees James has short black hair, is a latino, muscular and wearing all black. She doesn't see the woman's face, but notices she has long black hair, all black clothing, and has black designer boots on as she goes in another direction. Eve looks at James as he walks away with a concerned and worried look.

INTRO

Eve is sitting at the table as Kate sits next to her. Kate asks her "What's going on?" Abby starts walking to them. She says "I was just about to ask the same question. I was out shopping and you guys have to see my new outfit!" Bosley starts walking to them. He says "That's going to have to wait, Abby." Bosley presses a button on the speaker. From the speaker, Charlie says "Good morning Angels." All 3 girls say "Good morning Charlie!" He adds "Bosley, did you fill them in?" Bosley responds "Doing it now, Charlie. Kate, Abby, Eve was at a bar last night- Kate interrupts, saying "That's the 10th time in 2 weeks Eve. Don't you think you're going a little over board with the drinking?" Eve says "I've almost always used beer to guide through life. I'm not stopping now." Bosley says "As I was saying, Eve discovered that a man was kidnapped." Charlie adds "And based on your description about him Eve, that man is James Rowlett. He was an arms dealer that was almost arrested by an L.A.P.D. officer. Abby asks "What happened?" Charlie responds "Someone killed the officer before he had a chance to." Eve stands up. She says "I need a drink." Kate, Abby, and Bosley smirk. Bosley says "Eve saw James and a woman talking about kidnapping someone. Kate says "The two of them were going at each other's throats." Kate asks "Any clues on his whereabouts?" Charlie says "Yes. I hired one of my old Angels to watch him. He's scheduled to be at the Angel Club tonight. She will also be meeting you there." Abby asks "How are we supposed to know who she is? What does she look like?" Bosley says "Trust me, you'd know it's her." Abby says "Wait. You've seen her? Have you seen Charlie?" Bosley says "Yes and yes, but it doesn't matter." Eve starts drinking a cold beer. Eve says "So, what's her name?"

**What's going on with Eve's drinking? Who is the mysterious woman that will meet the Angels at the Angel Club? These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Deals with the Devils

At Club Red, as its lights are shining and music is playing, a 30-something woman(Scarlett Johansson) with red, shoulder length hair dressed in a long black dress turned around in her seat and started sipping her drink. Eve (In a long blue dress), Kate (In a long red dress), and Abby has a long purple dress on. Abby says "I think I'd look better in the red dress, Kate." Eve says "Okay, do any of you see the woman? The faster we find her and get James, the faster I can get a drink." Kate says "There are a lot of women here." Abby adds "Yeah, I wish Bosley would have been a little more specific like she has red hair and a miniskirt on with a matching Prada bag." The woman walks near them, winks at them, and keeps walking towards the back of the club. Abby says "Is that-?" Kate adds "I think so." Eve says "One way to find out." Eve follows the woman, along with Kate and Abby.

At the back of the club, the woman stops, looks around her, and turns around to see the Angels. She says "You know, you three could have made it a lot less suspicious if you didn't follow me in the same direction." Eve asks her "Are you Courtney Jones?" The woman says "Yes. Now, James Rowlett is through the door on the right side of the club. "You (Points at Eve), We are going to go in. Do you have your gun on you?" Eve slides her hand up her dress and pulls a gun out from it. She says "Check." Courtney says "Now, you two (Points at Kate and Abby), watch our backs. Do we have any wheels?" Eve says "Bos…are you in position?" Bosley says "Yes." Eve says "We have a truck in the front so we can make a getaway. Um, can I go get a drink first?"Abby says "Eve's been doing a lot of drinking lately." Courtney says "My kind of girls, already thinking ahead and love to drink." Courtney walks and Eve follows her by her side to the right of the club as Kate and Abby go to the left side of the club.

Courtney and Eve sneak up on a door, each on the other side of it. Courtney opens the door slowly and peeks in. She turns to Eve and nods her head. Courtney sneaks in, with Eve behind her.

At the bar, Kate and Abby sit down and ask the bartender for margaritas. Kate says "Should we be worried?" Abby asks "Of what?" "Of Eve and her drinking problem lately. I mean she is still up and prepared for a case, but something could easily happen while she is drinking. She could be a potential threat on this case." Abby says "Yeah, maybe we should say something to her. Maybe there's something wrong with her that she's not telling us." Kate asks "And that would be?" Abby shrugs her shoulders.

Inside of the club office, Courtney and Eve see James and another man in a black suit talking. Courtney says "I've been investigating James for a while now. I don't want to arrest him until I find out where he has taken all his victims to." Eve says "Okay, what's the plan?" Courtney says "Wait until James has his back turned and we grab him." Eve says "Or we can do this." Eve stands up and points her gun at James, alerting him and the other man. He puts his hands up above his head. Courtney points her gun at the other man and he does the same. Courtney says "This isn't the plan." Eve replies "Yeah, but I really want to grab him, get my drink, and get out of here. Who are you?" She points to the other man next to James. He says "I am Richard Jackson." Courtney says "Richard Jackson...you are a millionaire, on the way to becoming a mayor. What are you doing making deals with devils?" James says "You are in danger." Eve replies "Oh really, because I'm pretty sure we're the ones holding guns." Richard says "We made a deal that if I invest them in a bigger factory for them to store their victims at, they would guarantee me winning the election." James has an angry face. Courtney says "Alright, let's get them to the agency."

**What will the Angels uncover about the case? What does Courtney have to do with it? Will Eve threaten the case with her anger and alcoholic problems? **** These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review!**


	4. Twin Trouble

At the agency, Eve is in a chair, drinking a beer. Kate walks to her and says "Eve…can I talk to you?" Eve says "Yeah, sure. What is it?' "What's going on with your drinking?" "My drinking is fine." Abby walks up to them. She says "What's fine?" Kate says "I asked what is going on with Eve's drinking and she said she's fine." Abby says "Eve…we know you. Your first priority is solving a case, but now it's getting a beer. Something is up. What's going on?" Eve shouts "I'm fine! Now, I see I can't drink a beer in peace and quiet so I'm going to go out for a bit." Abby says "What about the case?" Eve shouts "Screw the case!" Eve walks away. Kate and Abby give each other concerned and worried looks.

Bosley, Courtney, James (in handcuffs), and Richard walk near them. Richard nods his head and walks towards the elevator. Bosley throws James to the floor. Courtney says "Well, we got something out of them. Where's Eve?" Kate says "She left. Guess what she's going to do?" Bosley says "Drink?" Abby says "Correct." Courtney says "Does she always act like this?" Bosley says "No, she usually puts a case before everything." Courtney says "Then why is she acting like this?" Kate says "No clue. What did you find out?" Bosley says "We found out where the factory is." Abby says "Sounds too easy. What's wrong?" He says "James told us that there's a bomb inside." Kate says "We can't let it blow. Every one of those hostages will be killed." Courtney says "God, I hope it isn't who I think it is." Abby says "Who are you talking about?" Bosley says "Well, Eve saw a woman that night at the bar. The woman was talking to James about the kidnapping, but Eve didn't see her face." Courtney says "Did she explain how she looked?" Bosley says "Uh, long black hair, wore a lot of black…" Courtney says "Oh god! It's her!" Kate says "Who? What's wrong?" Courtney says "Vanessa Jones…she's my sister...and my twin."

Outside the agency, Eve is walking out the doors, holding a beer and walking drunkenly. A van is driving fast down the street and screeches, stopping in front of Eve. Three men get out and grab Eve. Eve says "What's going on? Where are you taking me?" The men throw her in the van and the van speeds off at high speed.

**What will the Angels do when they discover Eve has been kidnapped? What will the Angels and Courtney do about her twin? ****These questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Continue,Hiatus Or Cancel

_HIATUS_

**I'm sorry I haven't posted more chapters lately. I've been under a lot of stress lately. But I want to know if any of my fans still want the story to continue. I am currently writing it, but not sure if I should continue it. Please respond to this if you do or don't.**


	6. The Factory's Burnin'

Back at the agency, Bosley walks to Eve, Abby, and Courtney. James wakes up and looks angrily at them. He yelled "Where am I? Who are you?" Kate replies "We're Angels." Abby adds "But we're not in heaven." Bosley says "I called Eve 3 times. She's not picking up." Bosley walks away to the computer. Abby says "I can't believe this. There is a warehouse full of kidnapped people, a psycho twin in charge, and a lost angel. Sorry Courtney." Bosley yells "Oh god!" Abby, Eve, and Courtney turn around and see a tape played of Eve being kidnapped outside of the agency. Bosley says "She was kidnapped." Kate says "And I bet it was James' buddies." Abby turns around and leans down to James. She says "How do we get into the factory without being traced?" James replies "How the hell would I know?" Kate says "Don't lie to us. We can get you 25 years in jail without bail. Tell us now." James says "Fine! Vanessa leaves every night at 8:00. I don't know where, but the guys there are dumb as hell. The front door is triggered, but the back's not. One of the guys has the trigger button." Bosley says "Okay, but how are you guys going to get in?" Courtney says "You won't. But I will." Kate says "What are you talking about?" Courtney replies "I can pretend to be my sister, but not long enough to get all the hostages out without you guys being noticed." Kate says "Well, Abby can disarm the bomb." Abby says "And you and Kate can provide a distraction." Bosley says "And I'll get the hostages out." Abby says "Great plan! Alright, let's go save the hostages and Eve." All of them start to walk towards the elevator. Kate turns around to James and says "Oh, and just so we're clear, we weren't bluffing." James looks at them in worry.

In a run-down factory, people of all ages and genders are locked up in cages. Men, women, teenagers, and even children. In the middle of the factory, four men play poker on a small table. The back door opens and Courtney walks in with a long black wig, black sweater, black leather pants, and high black boots. Behind her, Abby walks in with a short red wig, short dark red dress, and red high heels. And behind Abby, Kate walks with a short dark blue dress, shoulder-length black wig, and blue high heels. They all walk to the guys who jump at their arrival. Courtney says "Hi boys…I've brought you some entertainment. No need to thank me." The boys get happy and shout "Yeah!" Courtney says "Feel free to do whatever you want to them. One of you comes with me." One of the guards leave behind Courtney as she walks up the stairs.

Abby and Kate begin to give the guards lap dances as Courtney and the guard open a door to an office and walk in to see a gagged Eve tied to a chair. Courtney quickly kicks the guard in the groin and kicks him in the head, knocking him into unconsciousness. Courtney un-gags Eve and unties her from the chair. She tells Eve "Everything is going to be okay, Kate and Abby are downstairs pleasuring the guards." Eve says "Wait, the bomb. There's a bomb here. It's triggered to blow." Courtney replies "Abby will take care of it. It won't blow unless someone triggers it." Eve says "No! It's already been triggered. It's set to blow." Courtney says "Kate. Abby. Bosley. The bomb's already set to blow. Time for plan B."

Courtney turns around and pushes a red button, unlocking all the hostages' cages. A van crashes through the warehouse, scaring the guards and hostages. Abby and Kate pull guns from under their dress and point them at the men. Bosley jumps out of the van and tells the hostages "It's unlocked! Get out! Hurry!" People begin running out of their cages and out the warehouse. Eve and Courtney run down the stairs, holding the guard as Bosley, Kate and Abby are pulling the guards into the van. When they get the five guards into the van, Abby turns and sees the bomb timer on a wall which says "00:15". Abby says "Guys, I won't be able to disarm this one. We've got less than 15 seconds til this place blows!" After noticing all the hostages out, the four jump into the van and pull out of the building. As the timer hits "00:00", the van drives away and the factory blows up into billions of pieces.

At the agency, Kate, Abby, Eve, and Bosley sit at the table. Eve says "I am sorry, guys! I am enormously sorry about my drinking problem. It almost cost innocent lives and just knowing that, it makes me want to quit drinking." Kate says "We forgive you, Eve. Really. But why were you drinking so much? I mean, what is going on?" Abby adds "Yeah, you seem off lately." Eve says "It's just that, it's been almost a year that I've been with you guys in this agency. Then, the memories of my past constantly flooded my head with "what ifs" and "why'd I do that? I guess what it is that I still miss Gloria and I feel responsible for her death." Bosley says "Eve, you were not responsible for Gloria's death. You have to know that." Abby says "Take it from me, stop thinking about the "what ifs" and start thinking about your future. The "what ifs" only hold you back and stop you from moving on with your life." Eve says "Thanks you guys." She hugs Abby and Kate.

Courtney walks in and to the four. She says "Hey you guys. Thanks for everything. The case couldn't have been solved without your help." Kate says "Your welcome." Courtney adds "Um, Bosley, you said that you needed me for something?" Bosley says "Yes, I do." The phone rings and Bosley presses a button, to which Charlie's voice comes out of the speakerbox. He says "Good job Angels. You saved many lives today." The Angels all say "Thanks" in unison. Charlie adds "Eve, I hope you're okay. You put many people in danger, including yourself. Eve says " I know, and I am very sorry for that. I am okay." Charlie says "Courtney, I am very sorry for you to find out it was your sister in that case. I never suspected her." Courtney says "It's okay. She has always been evil. But trust me, I will find her." Abby says "Where do you think she is?" Courtney shrugs her shoulders.

In a dark, creepy office, Vanessa sits down and smiles. She says "The Angels are dead." She is talking to Oswald (Black Hat Angels), who has an evil smile on her face.

**I know it took me a long while to update, but the series will continue. Please review! Stay tuned to the next episode of Charlie's Angels!**


End file.
